Hit The Floor
Hit The Floor is the fourth song on Linkin Park's Meteora album. The main theme of it is a conflict between two people because one is always stepping on and lying to the other and the second person is waiting for his chance of revenge. The lyrics consist of mostly Mike Shinoda's vocals with Chester Bennington coming in with the chorus. It's one of Linkin's Park's heavier songs. Lyrics "There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me wondering what I think of you, and I protect you out of courtesy Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around you think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down But I've had too many stand-offs with you, it's about as much as I can stand so I'm waiting til' the upper hand is mine One minute you're on top the next you're not, watch it drop Making your heart stop just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top the next you're not, missed your shot Making your heart stop you think you've won, and then it's all gone So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies so concerned on what you think to just say what we feel inside So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long all I know is that all I want is to fell like I'm not stepped on There are so many things you said made me feel like you crossed the line what goes up will surely fall, and I'm counting down the time Cause' I've had so many stand-offs with you, it's about as much as I can stand so I'm waiting til' the upper hand is mine One minute you're on top the next you're not, watch it drop Making your heart stop just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top the next you're not, missed your shot Making your heart stop you think you've won, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone I know I'l never trust a single thing you say you knew your lies would divide us, but you lied anyway and all your lies have got you floating up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall One minute you're on top the next you're not, watch it drop Making your heart stop just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top the next you're not, missed your shot Making your heart stop you think you've won, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone"